


leo的成长乐园

by CrazyMonica



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMonica/pseuds/CrazyMonica
Summary: 搞三石短打，全篇开车慎入，请勿上升真人。





	leo的成长乐园

15岁那年，那个中年大导一边把胀大的阴茎塞进他狭窄的后穴一边摸他的脸  
“你长这么好看，不会做这种事实在可惜了”  
还是少年的他嘴角噙着冷笑，桃花眼却晕着又气又娇的红。  
他自己选的，他需要的，他必须付出的……  
他偏头舔了下男人摸到他嘴边的手指  
“现在不就会了吗”  
那男人一下子激动了，铁棍似的东西猛地捅进深处，明明只有十几厘米却好像已经捅进了他喉咙里。  
他几乎连气都喘不出来。  
男人握住他的腰，那时候还没开始健身，天生的又细又白，一只手可以环过肚脐还多。  
“你这不叫会”  
中年人的笑油腻情色，吴磊从小混圈却也早就不动声色，他被人扶着正坐到那根肉棒上，进的更深，他腿止不住地打颤  
“我来多教教你，自己动动”  
别说动动，他现在光坐着就每秒都煎熬，屁股里进了那么大一个东西，又硬又烫，每呼吸一下都磨的他后面又痛又酸。  
人大导也不是什么有耐性的人，他掐着漂亮少年的腰的手转而就一巴掌打在了人嫩生生的小屁股上。  
“呜”吴磊克制不住地叫了一声，肉穴受刺激骤然收缩夹的男人也舒爽地呼了一声。  
吴磊攥紧了手指，还没来得及动，又是一巴掌下去，他刚刚抬起的腰又猛地跌下去，肉棒上的经络磨的他穴口发麻，在肉洞里的摩擦搅的他一下子酸痒异常。  
他想缓缓，可被他吃着几把的男人哪有耐性。  
吴磊那时候真的还只是个孩子式调皮的大男孩，哪经历过这些。  
他攥紧手终于抬腰动起来，一下一下逃离那根肉棒又乖乖地吃回去，流的水滴滴答答，他嘴里呜呜咽咽地哼叫，听的人眼红心热。

男人揪着他充血的乳尖往外拉催他再快点，他受不住更快的，一直叫“不行不行”，男人在一边哄“你演戏都行，这怎么不行”

他终于闷哼着加快了速度，穴里被捣的一塌糊涂，每一点肠肉都要痉挛。  
这才是真正的性快感。  
他一边叫“不行”，身上染遍红，一边抬起坐下的更快，噗嗤噗嗤屁股里的水粘湿了男人的毛发。  
男人满意地低喘，一边揉着他屁股“真骚”  
“现在知道什么叫爽了吧”  
吴磊根本没空回答他，他又痒又酸，每一下全身都在痉挛又渴望下一次深插，他眼角湿着在心里却开始笑，这种事也没什么嘛，还挺爽的，倒也算双赢。

他想起以前见过的话，一件事不喜欢却又无法反抗，最好的解决方法是什么?  
那就是爱上它。  
不，他还要掌控它。

他痉挛的越来越频繁，浑身都带着红，把那沉迷酒色的大导演也弄的嘴里嗷嗷个不停，肚腩一挺一挺，阴茎胀大嘴里断断续续地喊“还是……噢……小男生体力好”

他浑身肥肉颤了一会儿猛地一挺身射进了吴磊穴里，吴磊眼角瞥着他大口呼气的样子轻哼一声，套弄了几下自己的阴茎也随后射了出来。

歇了一会儿男人带他去浴室，一边揉着他的屁股说真带劲一边说戏的事不用担心。

浴缸很大，中年人软垂的阴茎疲惫地掉进水里，竟然还在微喘，吴磊坐进去，却直接把  
腿张开搭在了缸沿上。

深红色的肉花一缩一缩的吐着白白的精液。

吴磊日后被称为总攻小狼狗的气质那时候就初见端倪，他眉眼天生锋利，心里暗藏控制欲，他握过男人的手指插进自己湿软的肉穴里，佯装不懂“射在里面出不来怎么办”

男人嘛，即便再累，手插在小美人屁股里也总想作弄作弄，他拿指甲故意扣挖脆弱的肠肉，绞的吴磊白白的腿搭在边上一蹬一蹬。

他作弄了一会儿还是帮他把精液都导了出来，手指抽出去却听吴磊在一边喊了声不要

少年人眉眼漂亮的过分，在浴室蒸汽里简直活色生香。  
“里面痒。刘导～我还想要”  
吴磊心底笑看着老色鬼心有余力不足的样子，一边伸手去握人微勃的阴茎轻轻刮

“我难受，里面真的好难受”

再后面，趴在他身上的男人喘的比他还大声，他在心里笑一边趴在浴缸沿上喘息。

你看，有些事就是很简单，他漂亮，聪明，只要他愿意，他可以轻易做的更好。  
有人想欺负他羞辱他，他何必就遂了人愿在那痛不欲生呢?

 

19岁的吴磊撑在底下年轻少年的身上慢慢动腰，宽肩细腰翘臀长腿无一不勾的人要交出性命。  
小男生甚至比他还小点，估计是家里有钱进了圈玩玩，论年龄资历都该叫他前辈。  
见了他后满眼痴迷，从小富二代也不是什么乖小孩，就向他约着试试。

“前辈，你真好看，比杂志照片上还好看”  
吴磊一边动腰一边俯身亲了口他嘴角  
“真会说话”

他坚持健身，体力没话说，细腰上下摆动噗嗤噗嗤地吃进男孩长势不错的性器，一边低喘一边拿那双迷死人不偿命的有名桃花眼抓着身下的后辈。

小富二代也不在乎被骑，一边躺着摸他一边用手指探他辛苦吞咽的穴口，绞的吴磊也乱了呼吸。  
“嗯～你干什么”  
“前辈让我玩玩嘛，爽就行了嘛”  
少年人的手指狡猾地艹进了肉穴，逼的吴磊也闷哼起来，他趁机把吴磊翻下去狠命艹了进去“前辈下次你什么时候有空”

“啊...你倒想的挺好嗯～约我的人可太多了你先排着吧”


End file.
